


Sunsetz

by jiiiiin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: *John Terry/Eden Hazard“We don't want to lose him, just take it easy on him. That's enough.”





	Sunsetz

人在望向天空的时候，脑子里总会冒出些奇怪想法，或是什么都没有。  
是因为训练很辛苦吗，马德里的太阳看起来像是不会落到地平线以下。偶尔也会下雨，球衣粘在身上，突然就想起在伦敦的时候他们巴不得每天都是晴天。  
伦敦该开始冷了吧。

“什么时候会下雪啊”  
法国前锋愣了一下然后偏过头来看刚才在自言自语的新队友，矮个子比利时人正抬头看着天空发呆，“还要等些时候，你怕会冷吗？”阿扎尔没有说话像是默认了。  
是哦，想也知道不会比伦敦冷了。  
过了一会儿本泽马就听见男孩儿用法语笑嘻嘻地对他说。  
“我想玩雪了”

皇马新援在马德里的新房子真的很大，空落落的，然而阿扎尔训练完只想回去躺着，倒也谈不上孤单。也有翻来覆去睡不着的时候，就抱着被子对自己说话，“他又在我ins下留言了。”  
没敢回他。  
好傻啊，别留言了吧。没有受委屈，也没有迷失，我在这里交了新朋友，不要…不要再担心我啦。

……可是我们什么时候再见啊。

“But last year you played the role of somebody who couldn't play football at all.”  
言语尖锐得如同球鞋的鞋钉一样猛地踹向了阿扎尔的胸口。那一刻他突然意识到，原来有的事情就算释怀了也不是完全没存在过的，它会在你脆弱的时候海潮一般猛地向你压过来。  
And there was a massive laugh.

甚至不全是因为瓦尔迪撞过来的那下。  
太疼了，真的疼。他躺在球场上等着队医过来，眼泪落下是没有声音的，只是伴着两三声沉重的呼吸。是什么撕裂了吗，还是什么被劈为两半了呢。  
是哪里在疼呢。  
不知名的情绪杂糅在一起，完全地，把Eden Hazard埋葬了。

那年真的很难，走过去回头看也还是很难。奇怪的是，在那时他明明也知道这一切并不能将他击垮，可为什么，就真的快崩溃了。于是他对特里说，“帮帮我吧”  
求求你了，来拯救我吧。  
他的队长抱紧他，填满他，“请不要对我温柔”，他请求着，话还没说几句自己就先哽咽了。为什么鼻子会酸，为什么张开嘴巴也没办法呼吸。  
“为什么他们不想要我了”  
他又开始说对不起。人在这个时候总是会胡言乱语。

就像几年前球童抱住的那个球。  
和一张红牌。  
没人要听他的解释。

“真相不重要吗，”那个二十岁出头的比利时男孩儿连英文也说不流利，在场下总是喜欢笑，可他现在不笑了，小心翼翼地，“没人在乎吗？”  
那也是足球的一部分吗。  
“我没有踢他，真的。我只是想拿到那个球。”  
委屈又无力。  
哪怕是经历得总比别人多的蓝军队长也还是忍不住在心里骂了一句，操他妈的老天爷怎么就非得让蜜一样的小孩经历这个呢。  
他们是不是就喜欢看人类破碎。

“你看看我心情会好点吗”  
阿扎尔抬起头看着他那被各种麻烦事缠身的队长，不知道这算是哪门子的安慰，于是有些话没过脑子就冒出来了，“但那些是真的吧”  
特里没辩解什么，也没有敷衍他，只是说“有些不是。”  
男人的脆弱感是很迷人的东西，它不是畏缩，也不是软弱，特里身上偶尔会流露出来一点，也太奇妙了，谁会不沦陷呢。  
于是阿扎尔着了魔一样地把手放在了他的胯上，“这些呢？”

阿扎尔第一次和特里做爱的时候魂都没了。  
男孩儿真的很久没做过了，上一次甚至还能追溯到他和里尔队友告别的那个夜晚，比利时男孩儿窝在队友怀里兴奋地问，“你什么时候来看我！”男人沉默了好一会儿，然后伸手摸了摸他的头轻轻地说，“英格兰的冬天会很冷。”  
就不再看他了。  
阿扎尔的眼泪是那个晚上最亮的东西。  
特里抱住他的时候，他又想起Tulio，那个男人说喜欢看他往前飞。阿扎尔很想问他为什么他放风筝的时候要松手。  
现在风筝已经不能落地了。

H-E-L-P  
亲亲我吧。  
Eden Hazard献祭似地把自己完全地交给了他的队长。  
这是性爱吗，阿扎尔觉得这更像是场神圣又下流的救赎，特里既是天神又是恶魔，抱紧他，推远他，抚摸他，刺穿他，折磨他，又拯救他。  
是声音先融化的吗。  
他对特里说自己要死掉了。  
不，你的人生才刚开始呢。他听见特里说。

“你也会觉得我很糟糕吗”  
John Terry也不知道自己想从男孩儿那里听到什么样的回答。  
“我不在乎。”  
也许换个人就会是满分答案。男孩儿的头上刚长出了一点的小卷毛，眼睛亮晶晶的，干净得很，什么都看不出来。  
为什么我会生气呢，特里想。  
他泄气似地转过身侧躺着，把后背留给了阿扎尔。男孩儿看着他的后背发愣，想不通自己为什么也会觉得难过，不只是互相索取吗。  
“…以后别…可以吗”阿扎尔不抱希望地问。  
“我会保护你的。”特里心满意足地翻了个身把阿扎尔搂进怀里。

如果另一个角度的录像没有放出来会怎么样呢，如果没人相信他踢到的是球呢，阿扎尔不去想这个了，这已经不再是困扰他的事情了。

阿扎尔总是在强调John Terry是全队最迷信的人。  
比如球队大巴上永远只坐同一个座位，带子要绑住球袜三圈，会数家到斯坦福桥球场有多少个路灯，赛前还要把车停在斯坦福桥停车场的同一个车位，还有连小便池也是固定的。  
而阿扎尔最喜欢做的就是打破常规。明知道他的队长是绝对不会在更衣室碰球的，却还是把球特里身上丢，害得男人只能贴着墙走路，特里很清楚冲着男孩儿喊“别颠球了!”是不会起作用的，而且他也并不想承担扼杀某个孩子梦想的罪名。  
“碰一下也没关系的，”男孩儿凑过来小声地说，“你也知道的，和我做爱会交好运哟”特里用手指刮了一下他的鼻子，“你可是个撒谎精”  
“才不是！”阿扎尔反驳。毕竟英格兰人也喜欢骗他，都和男孩儿说好了，“I wouldn’t do that to you”，转头就把球砸在了阿扎尔的脑袋上。

那时候真的很快乐，  
如果…要是能一直留在夺冠的那年就好了。

“我尝试着忘记那段时间。”  
夺冠后的那个假期很长回来没法立刻适应赛场。然后接连而来的失利就让一切都变困难了。阿扎尔腹股沟的伤反反复复，总也好不完全，他甚至不止一次地在睡前祈祷要是醒来赛季就结束了该多好呢。可是怎么可能呢。  
后来瓦尔迪撞过来的那一下他甚至都有点庆幸了，像是这折磨人的一切都要伴随着疼痛结束了。  
没能。  
就…怎么会这么难的。

特里用带子在他球袜上绑了三圈，“会好起来的。”  
等到一切都好起来的时候就忘掉这些吧。  
阿扎尔听见嘘声，看见看台上球迷手里的横幅，苦笑着看特里，“这对我不管用是吧”

他努力地想要忘记那一年。  
“我更愿意活在当下”  
可旧事就是不断被重提，句句刺痛，明明问心无愧，明明已经试着用球场上的表现去说话了，为什么还是在被针对呢。  
John called me over and said,“What are you doing? You can have a go at me and Gary, but don’t have a go at him” ,he continued.  
“We don't want to lose him, just take it easy on him. That's enough.”  
再一次的，  
John Terry又站在了Eden Hazard身前。

特里喊他little flower，那是斯坦福桥的工作人员给阿扎尔的昵称。  
阿扎尔睁大了眼睛，“你怎么也知道？”，特里和阿扎尔说队长当然什么都知道。特里又骗他了，可是男孩儿说他的队长说的总是对的，其实特里也不知道很多事，不知道下个赛季会怎么样，不知道自己的续约合同什么时候会来。  
“I don't know about his contract, but if John Terry leaves he will leave like a legend.”

他们习惯了得失聚散。  
“等你长大我就离开了。”  
特里不知道阿扎尔为什么这么喜欢喊他全名，做爱的时候也是，就快高潮的时候骑在他身上哭喊John Terry留下好吗。他没办法给男孩回答。  
“那你呢？”  
睡着的男孩儿已经听不到他的提问了。

特里退役的那一年阿扎尔真的成长为一个很棒的队长。  
“In those games when you are looking for a bit of magic, he is the one.”  
“I’ve seen him day in, day out for the last 5 or 6 years and he’s a top top player and he will only get better.”  
特里也希望阿扎尔能长留蓝桥。  
可人生就是这样。

有人在ins问他，Will Hazard stay?  
I hope so.  
明知道那不能了。

阿扎尔在伯纳乌亮相的那天，433发了帖子问阿扎尔会选哪个号码。  
26.  
特里回。

“lt's always good when i speak with him and he gives me a lot of confidence because he's the captain, the complimatic captain.”  
特里在阿扎尔的ins下又留了几次言。

“放心吧。”阿扎尔说。  
没人回答，他当特里听见了。

太阳终于快落下了，阿扎尔揉了揉眼睛。


End file.
